


The struggle of being a single mother

by Spirk_and_Stucky_trash



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Other, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash/pseuds/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash
Summary: With Bucky's death, you have no idea how you're going to manage a life of being An Avenger and soon to be a single mother
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ Her fingers covered in blood. _ _ His body heavily laying on her legs. Tears running down her face. His almost closed eyes. Her prayers. His chest slowly stopping its moves. Her scream. Strong hand on her shoulder. Calm voice next to her ear. Somebody beside his body. Her attempts to keep him as close as possible. _


	2. Grief

His oversized t-shirt didn’t seem like a good option. But the black dress didn’t either. One was too depressing and not representative enough, the other was too pretty and seemed out-of-place considering situation.  
‘[Y/N]?’  
You turned towards Steve standing in the doors. He looked tired - dark circles under puffy eyes, pale skin. You hoped you would never had to see him in state like that, but then you hoped Bucky would be on your side forever.  
‘Yes?’ you’ve asked turning to look at the dress laying on the cough, tears gathering in your eyes.  
‘ We will have to leave in 20 minutes to get there on time.’ his voice shaking, his breath short ‘And-, and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.’  
First tears escaped your eyes. Your lungs forgetting how to work properly.  
‘I’m not.’ you smiled through tears ‘I can’t go there. I don’t wanna see his body.’  
In matter of seconds Steve was at your side, holding your body in strong grip.  
‘I know.’ he whispered.  
If you could only hide in his arms forever. If only it all turned out to be another of your nightmares.But it wasn’t. Bucky was dead. Nothing could change it - not even Stephen no matter how hard you begged him.  
‘They expect me to wear that fucking dress and stand there, but-’ your voice broke, your body shaking under the heaviness of your emotions.’It’s funny in a weird way. I mean, I always knew how dangerous it was, how many time we barely survived, but-’  
‘But it never really came through your mind that somebody might actually die.’ he ended your sentence, his hand growing tighter around your body.  
‘Shhhh’ he whispered near your ear ‘I know how you feel. I remember how I felt after his fall.’  
Sadness in Steve's voice made you break from his touch and look into his eyes. You watched him carefully. He lost his best friend. Again. And still here he was - at your side trying to make you feel better, although he wasn't in good shape himself.  
‘I'm sorry.’ he looked at you after hearing your raspy voice ‘I'm sorry that you had to go through that loss all over again.’  
‘Thank you, but you don't have to be sorry - It’s not your fault. He knew what he was getting himself into.'  
You pulled away from his grip so you would be able to studied his face.  
'Did he really?' you've whispered remembering what you didn't get to tell him before the battle.  
'He did.' his eyes fixed on your face 'And few years ago I would actually believe, if he took it as what he deserved from universe after everything that happened with HYDRA. But right now I know he was angry to lose a chance of life with you.'  
'Thank you, Stevie.' you hugged him tight, burying your face in his neck, not wanting to let go.  
'Let's get you dressed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite short, but that's what I get when I try coming back to writing after more than 8 months. Hopefully my writing will improve with time and you will start to enjoy it soon enough.


End file.
